


Oh joy

by Sonder78



Category: UnknownGame
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonder78/pseuds/Sonder78
Summary: DW/charlie soulmate au





	Oh joy

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate au-red string

In this world, there is a red string that connects you to your soulmate. It appears at random times, sometimes just after birth and sometimes just before death.  
Samuel Charles Hughes got his when he was six, after he killed his first animal.  
Charlotte Stephanie Branson got hers when she was five, almost exactly after her sister got hers.

When Samuel was 16, he got tumblr.  
When Charlie was 15, she got hers.   
They didn't know that that would cause them to meet.

When Charlie was 25, her sister died. Charlie said it was a freak accident, but was it? Samuel got online and started researching. The results? Inconclusive. But that's a story for another time. 

When Charlie is 26, she discovers a website called Oh joy sex toy. She's.... Enticed. It's a community of people just like her. What more could she want?

On the other side of the country, a man named Sam is discovering the same website. He finally has a community of people just like him. What more could he want?

When he's 28, Sam decides to do what no man has done before. He wants to go inside the internet.   
Now, not like joining a website. He loves ojst so much he wants to be a part of the website.

He sends out a call on Tumblr.  
Charlie sees a call on Tumblr.   
She obviously joins.  
Sam sends her the instructions and a date and time. She waits nervously.   
Until.  
The day arrives.   
Charlie and Sam both log onto ojst.   
And  
They  
Meet.  
The red string dissapears.  
But then-   
"HELLO DEAREST PERVERTS!"  
Charlie and Sam cringe. She ruined the goddamn moment.  
"Today we will be talking about............. Vore!"  
Charlie and Sam look at eachother. Now this is something they could get into. Then they realize something. They're the subjects of the comic this week. Erica jestures twords them. "The best way to begin in by rock paper scissors!" They play. Sam wins. "The winner will be the giant!" Erica exclaims. "Now, the little will drink their magic imagination potion- real in the comic but not in read life- and shrink down to their true little size." She hands Charlie a potion. She looks at her skeptically but swallows it. In a blink of an eye, shes small enough that Sam can cup her in his hands, which he does. "As you can see, this couple is a pair of soulmates, which makes retrieval easy peasy. If you arent soulmates though, just for a string like you are! Now, with the help of a little honey, the giant can just swallow the little!" Sam pauses for a second before going for it. It feels very weird for Charlie, but she soon gets used to it. She can even fell why people might..... Like this. "Now, they can do whatever gets them going until they're done!" Erica yells. Luckily ((for the author lmao)), the comic seems to want to skip that part and cuts to Sam and Charlie being normal size next to each other. "WELP. THATS IT FOR THIS WEEK. SEE EVERYONE NEXT WEEK, MY DEAREST PERVERTS!" Erica absolutely screeches. Sam and Charlie have to leave the comic by that point and return to their normal lives. But... They can't leave each other. After a long talk with Erica, they decide to stay in the ojst website to be the official models. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> When will god let me die


End file.
